the universal romance
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: au. when a new trainer joins the ranks of team galactic as a command it may prove to be what they need. And mars takes a shine to the new commander rated t for violence. may change to be updated on Saturdays. On hold
1. A meeting of fate

**Sup guys lighting wolf here time for another story. Since I loved Pokémon I decided to make a story about one of my favorite teams, galactic enjoy the 300 starter.**

 **Valley wind works.**

"Commander Mars there have been a break in ma'am and we don't…" Grunt was slapped by the red headed commander before she walked past the grunt.

"Useless idiots team galactic do not hire such incompetent fodder it hires warriors. If my grunts cannot handle one measly intruder, then I will. Come purugly let us deal with this intruder." The cat like Pokémon followed the girl as she twirled a poke ball on her finger. The intruder turned out to be Nick (the male trainer you play as the entire game.) The trainer looked up as his torterra trudged up next to him.

"So your Mars the one grunt told me about at least you look tougher than your soldiers this should be a good fight." The girl rolled her eyes but smiled before bowing.

"And for such a teen your kind of cute but seeing as how you bested all of my grunts I will give you a choice. Join us and help us make the world's better place or be defeated and leave." The boy looked at the girl before recalling his Pokémon and nodding.

"Fine but we better not be killing anyone. I know you already need several objects to open the portal to summon the two legendary Pokémon so ill help. But no killing I can't condone it." The girl nodded before motioning the boy to follow her. The girl looked over as the boys Starly landed on his shoulder.

"I do like you though you're around my age. I think we will make a great team." The boy only chuckled.

"We will see Mars we will see. But for now we have work to handle and I know what you're doing here. I also know you're going to ask me why I'm ok with stuff like this. I do have an answer for that. I don't remember my parents since I grew up in a small town and my mother grew ill. I will help you but your handling the criminal work. I will handle battles and assist you deal?" the girl nodded before hugging the trainer." And nodding as the duo began to hold hands and walk into the wind works for the next part of their plan.

Author notes

 **I know I'm going to no doubt get some complaints about how mars and how the trainer is.**

 **The trainer is a blank sheet to insert your own personality into meaning I'm making him the way the story needs him since he can be made in any way.**

 **And 2 mars did act friendly at times so I will try and explain things later let me know if there's any changes I can make but until then lighting wolf out!**


	2. geting the orb

**Time for another chapter of the universal romance. This chapter will be 500 words and I do plan on make it larger when I can so enjoy! I don't own Pokémon Nintendo game freak and the creatures do also dialogue will be changed to suit the story sorry.**

"So those are the items we need. Funny we managed to get in here before anyone else. One of you grunts grab the lustrous orb and let's go." Nick now known as Mercury said. The commander wore the uniform of a team galactic commander (look at Saturn or Cyrus for how it would look) and his blue hair was turned into spikes. The grunts smashed the case while Mars watched. The duo had begun dating since the events of the wind works and Mars couldn't have been happier to be paired up with her boyfriend on the mission. The boys Staraptor which had evolved since the battles in the months since sat upon her master's shoulder and let out a cry of alarm as officer jenny, ash, Cynthia, brock and dawn along with Jessie and James coming into the room. The commander barely reacted before turning to his primary Pokémon and pet it.

"Staraptor get the orb out of here then come back." The predator Pokémon nodded before carrying the item towards the roof. Mercury enlarged one of his poke balls before turning to Mars.

"Go Torterra this should buy us some time us earth quake!" The massive Pokémon stomped his way out of his poke ball before lifting one of its enormous legs and slamming it down. Causing a spider web of cracks to make their way to the ceiling and bringing many pieces down blocking the groups progress. The boy turned to his girlfriend and nodded.

"Mars they should be out of the way for a bit the missions done for now hopefully. We have our orders to leave we need to get our other objectives done." The girl nodded and smiled while Mercury recalled his Torterra as he, mars and the grunts walked out of the room while Mars, purugly let out a cry of victory in its language before following its master out of the room. On the room stood Saturn a massive flock of gold bats, and a helicopter. Mercuries' Staraptor dropped the orb out of its talons into the commanders toxicroak hands. Mercury and mars emerged as Staraptor used hyper beam on a flying Star Ravia knocking ash's Pokémon to the ground before spreading her wings. Mercury climbed onto his Pokémon's back as mar's purugly and the grunts and Saturn climbed into the helicopter. Mars climbed onto the Staraptor and held onto her boyfriend's back. 

"You sure your Staraptor is ready to carry us both? I didn't think she liked me before." Mercury gave the girl a kiss before responding.

"Relax she likes you mars don't be shy."

As the Pokémon carried the two alongside the helicopter. A police squad ran on the ground below while Staraptor fired a hyper beam scattering them as team galactic got away with their prize.

Author notes

 **Sorry if its not the best im trying the next chapter will be longer and with more battling but I do want to put down some things.**

 **Staraptor is mercuries primary pokemon it serves the same role as ash's Pikachu since it wont be in a pokeball.**

 **Mars and mercury are 16 right now their ages will change.**

 **Mercury will have at least one lengendary at the end of the arc.**

 **Until then lighting wolf out**


	3. steel resolve

**Time for another chapter of The universal romance. Enjoy the 500-word chapter! Also I don't own Pokémon like I said last chapter Nintendo and creatures and game freaks do.**

Iron island.

"Sir the iron key is acting like you said it won't be long now before we have the location." Mercury said before the boy's Staraptor landed. Mars watched her boyfriend as the two commanders inserted the key into the machine letting out the radio wave before Staraptor let out a cry. The boy noticed ash sliding down the hole with his Pikachu.

"Mars go and Evac the island I will handle him my love. Don't worry." The girl nodded and gave her boyfriend a kiss before leaving for the helicopter on the island.

"You are a very annoying kid you know that?" The commander threw his poke ball before summoning his Torterra.

"Torterra use sand storm." The turtle like Pokémon obeyed as Pikachu attempted to use iron tail on the poke mon only for the sands to blow it away. Mercury threw Ash to the side as the kid attempted to tackle the commander.

"Idiot I would destroy you myself if I wanted to. But I will be kind. Torterra use earthquake." The massive Pokémon stomped its foot causing Ash and Pikachu to fall into the hole. The commanders ear piece buzzed to life as his girlfriend contacted him.

"Nick you only have 10 minutes before the island is destroyed you better not die you hear me!" the boy chuckled as riley and his lucario slid down as lucario launched an aura beam at him.

"I won't I will be right back Staraptor use close combat." The bird Pokémon avoided the beam before pelting the fighting Pokémon with pecks and talon attacks knocking it out due to the power. Mercury kicked Riley to the side as he dodged an aura attack and kicked the aura master down the hill into the ocean as he passed out.

"Idiots challenged the wrong people. Torterra return you did great." The Pokémon chirped its thanks as it was recalled.

"MERCURY YOU GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THERE OR SO HELP ME I WILL KICK IT WHEN YOU GET BACK TO BASE!" Mars screamed over the radio as the boys Staraptor landed and allowed Mercury to climb onto its back as the Pokémon took off. Mercury could see the others escaping just in time as the steel Pokémon escaped using their albites to escape underground as the island ruins were destroyed by the bombs.

"Ah your so cute when your mad Mars I love you." Mercury cooed as Mars continued to pelt the boy with punches before stopping and laying her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. The screen in the headquarters lit up to show Cyrus.

"Sir the key was obtained and the scan complete I'm just glad no Pokémon were killed in the explosion." The leader nodded showing concern for the creatures before responding.

"Good work you two I look forward to your efforts next time. But for now let commander Saturn handle the other issues. Your dismissed for now." The duo smiled before Mars turned to Mercury and smiled.

"That means we have time off and you're going to pay for worrying me Mercury." The girl purred as she evilly smiled at her boyfriend who backed away in fear.

"Mars … sweetie let's talk about this!" the boy ran as Mars cracked her knuckles and chased her boyfriend out of the room

Author notes

 **I want to be clear that I won't have Pokémon die but as for ash he is going to get his butt kicked. Sorry ash and Pikachu fans. Any way next chapter will be up tomorrow I'm still sorry the archive for this is down. Any way enjoys lighting wolf out!**


	4. battle at the summit

**Time for another chapter of The universal romance. This and the next chapter will be the final canon chapters after that it will be non-canon so enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Pokémon Nintendo, and freak creatures do. So enjoy!**

Mercury and Mars, along with Saturn, Jupiter and Cyrus walked up the hill while many grunts walk up the hill behind the duo. The group was stopped by Ash, Dawn, and brock. Mercury stared at them before turning to the others.

"Sir you and Jupiter and Saturn should get the device running off me and Mars can handle these children." Cyrus nodded before The commander released his Torterra.

"Pests like you have no place in our future torterra use Bulldoze." The massive Pokémon knocked, Pikachu, piplup and Crogunk back before Mars Toxicroak, fired a sludge bomb knocking the pair out. Mercury then turned to ash.

"Idiot boy you're a pain to me and so are your friends. Staraptor use hyper beam and get these brats out of this building." While the trio rushed at the group the Pokémon fired a beam of energy sending the trio crashing down the stairs and knocking them out. The bird like Pokémon then landed as Mercury pets its back before it allows him and Mars to climb onto it as a small number of grunts also followed the others into their chopper as it followed Staraptor towards MT cornet. The Pokémon landed just as Ash and his friends woke up and started making their way towards the mountain. Several grunts dragged the cages holding the three lake Pokémon as they wheeled the care up the stairs. Mercury and Mars noticed the look of two of their grunts before Jupiter did as well.

"Skuntank use flame thrower." Before the disguised looker or team rocker could react the Pokémon fired a beam of flames, knocking them down the stairs. Mercuries' Staraptor landed as Mars Purugly walked around its master's feet. The group was entrapped as Cynthia landed along with her Garchomp. Mars sneered at the group as her Purugly let out a hiss of rage and Mercuries' Staraptor landed on a pillar and let out a hiss of anger.

"You pests really annoy me. Master Cyrus you and the others should summon Palkula and Dialgia. Me and mars can handle these pests." The team leader nodded before leaving as the grunts Sent out a massive amount of Golbats. Ash stepped forward.

"We won't let your plan happen if we got to defeat you we will and you can't stop us!" The commander sighed before snapping his finger causing the flock of Golbats sent out a massive amount of shadow balls knocking out looker. The boys Staraptor landed at her master's side as Mars purugly did the same. Mars slipped her into mercuries.

"Foolish boy I will destroy you. Its time you stop messing with us! Time to fall boy!" The Pokémon battle began just as the red chains turned on the portal to the other world.

Author notes

 **I want to write longer chapters but for now this is all I can muster. Until tomorrow lighting wolf out!**


	5. a reborn galaxy

**Time for another chapter of universal romance. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Pokémon Nintendo and Freak creatures do.**

"Purugly use shadow ball! Tear them apart!" Mars spoke as her Pokémon summoned, and launched the attack at Crogunk. The Pokémon was knocked to the bottom of the stairs as the Golbats launched a fury of shadow balls. Below her boyfriend's Torterra and Staraptor held back Cynthia and Ashe's Pokémon. The portal activated just as a hyper beam from Staraptor knocked Pikachu into a rock, defeating the Pokémon for a short time. Mercury and Mars walked up the stairs as the grunts ordered a fury of shadow balls to slow down the others and their Pokémon.

"The portal is open Sir what do we do now that victory will soon be ours?" Cyrus smiled before pushing Mars onto Mercury as he grinned.

"You fools the new word belongs to me! I have no more use for team galactic or you or your useless emotions. I have my new word so you can all die for all I care!" The team leader ran and jumped into the portal before it vanished. Mercury held mars back in shock before turning his head to Palkia and Dialgia. The boy pulled a master ball from his pocket before enlarging it and throwing it at Palkia. The poke ball contained the Pokémon before dropping, and twisting back and forth before beeping its confirmed capture. Mars held a timer ball which had been charging the entire time before she threw it at Dialgia. The poke ball hit the Pokémon before twisting and turning on the ground before it contained the Pokémon. Mercury turned to Saturn and Jupiter as he and Mars bent down to get their new Pokémon.

"Get the grunts and get the chopper ready we are leaving, there's nothing left for us here! Let them free the lake Pokémon we have what we came for! Grab the orbs and let's go!" The duo stood in place for a few seconds before nodding and grabbing the orbs. The grunts ordered for another fury of shadow balls, knocking looker to the side and stunning Ash and Cynthia. Mercuries' Staraptor landed to carry her master to safety. Ash and the others decided to ignore them and focus on handling the red chains before the helicopter and Staraptor carried the team towards safety.

"So what now? Our boss abandoned us and is no doubt dead, is this the end of team galactic?" Saturn asked as the group landed at the edges of Sinnoh away from any human. Several other choppers carried the rest of the grunts and Charon. Mercury decided to speak up as he held Mar's hand and the master ball containing Palkia.

"No I will be that leader! Hear me team galactic our leader, Cyrus has betrayed us! But we have captured the masters of space and time! Now we will move to the univoa region! No longer will we be criminals we will be free! Now who will follow me!?" A roar of cheers went up as everyone present raised their hands.

Author notes.

 **Sorry for the battle being so short and the capture of the Pokémon. But this ends the canon story part. The rest is strictly non canon. Anyway I will try and improve my grammar but can someone tell me if I do ok or not! Anyway until tomorrow guys!**


	6. calm before the storm

**Time for another chapter of the universal romance. This chapter will be 400 words enjoy. I don't own Pokémon Nintendo and freak creatures do.**

Mars paced the main room of the team galactic mansion, her pale red nailed bare feet moving across the carpet as she bit her finger, waiting for Mercury. The new second in command of team Galactic looked up as Mercury entered with Saturn and Jupiter. Charon stood off to the side.

"It's worse than I thought team plasma is ramping up their operations in the univoa region. Saturn I want you to find out where their next operations are. Jupiter I want you to handle finding their base so we can destroy it before they complete their operations. And Charon I want you to keep looking for Zekrem I know that they are at least somewhat interested in the legendary dragons of this world. Your all dismissed for now." The commanders nodded and left as the team galactic leader watched them before turning to Mars.

"I'm sorry I worried you it's just hard considering we will be going to war to stop team plasma from achieving their plans. Remember we fight to make a better world." Mars nodded as Mercury walked over to hug, kiss and hold his girlfriend who hummed as he gently rubbed her shoulders, resurging her. She looked up to look into his eyes and spoke.

"I know I just don't want you to forget me. We both have a legendary dragon and we still have the orbs from them. No team has reported sightings of that kid since we escaped here. Plus, things are getting hectic since Cyrus died." Mercury nodded before kissing Mars and speaking as he sat down.

"He was a fool who only carried for himself Mars we were just tools to him. To me theirs only four things that matter in these world to me, my Pokémon, our team, the protection of this world…" And as he finished he held her hands.

"And you are the center of my universe. Don't think that I care more about making the world a better place than I do you." Mars smiled before kissing Mercury before a grunt ran in.

"Sirs we have a lead, one of our teams in Accumla Town has reported a rally for team plasma." The couple shot up as Mercury spoke.

"Get the chopper ready and get as many grunts as you can. It's time we introduce ourselves."

End note.

 **I don't know if these closing notes are allowed so excuse me for that. But this is getting easy to write since I don't have to directly follow the show. Anyway next chapter will be tomorrow. Lighting wolf out!**


	7. planing for war

**Time for another chapter of the universal romance. Enjoy the 400-word chapter. I don't own Pokémon Nintendo and freak creatures do.**

"Mars this is getting us nowhere do the grunts or any commanders see anything yet?" Mercury said as he looked down on the city from his Staraptor. Below several groups of grunts and their Golbats searched the city. Mercury was interrupted by his girlfriend spoke up on her radio.

"Ugh this rally is dolling on forever but your right the old geezer is up to something I just don't know what it is right now. I will call back when I do love you Mercury." The team galactic leader smiled before replying.

"Love you too Mars contact me when you can. Charon I know your listening in so tell me what you have so far." The team galactic leader was met with a sigh before he was answered.

"There seems to be grunts moving on looking for Pokémon to gain access to dreams. For what reasons I do not know as of yet. As for the items needed to summon Zekrem or his counterpart I know they have not located the items needed yet. Sadly, neither have I but I will update you as soon as I do find something." Mercury nodded before gesturing to his grunts who nodded and left with the flock of Golbats. He then turned on his radio.

"What about Jupiter and Saturn?" Charon once again signed before answering.

"Commander Saturn reports besides some sighting of team plasma grunts there has been no serious actively yet. As for Jupiter she hasn't located their base yet but she says she's still looking. What about you sir how are you holding up? I know I didn't get along with the foolish Cyrus but I'm glad team Galactic has a good head on its shoulders." Mercury smiled, he knew Charon despite his backstabbing ways cared for the team as a whole. He decided to respond just as he noticed Mars below signaling him, he nodded and responded.

"I'm find Charon but we need more info so keep digging and let me know the second you find something ok?" Charon looked around before responding.

"Yes sir I will do that, Charon out." And with that the line went dead.

"Mars its time? Ok I'm coming let's introduce ourselves." And with that Staraptor took off as Mercury leaped onto her back.

Author notes

 **I will try and make the chapters more detailed as a guest told me to slow the story down. I will try anyway next chapter will be up tomorrow until then lighting wolf out!**


	8. confrontion

**Time for another chapter of The universal romance. Enjoy the 400-word chapter. I don't own Pokémon Nintendo and freak creatures do.**

"Hmm so that's the leader of team plasma? I don't know how many henchmen the old man has but I'm prepared for war." Mercury said over the radio as he landed in front of the crowd the man was speaking to. Mars smiled, as her boyfriend stepped off his Staraptor and strode forward as the man looked up at the team Galactic leader with hatred as the crowd retreated.

"So your leader of team plasma? I was expecting someone who didn't make promises he couldn't keep. Well now you know me and my second in command and girlfriend Mars. Now either step down or be removed Ghetsis, I have no time for fools with dreams of word domination." The man laughed as Mars and a squad of galactic grunts surrounded Mercury.

"This? Coming from a man part of an organization which tried to take over and make a better world through force? You should be joining us with those legendary dragons we could own this world Mercury." The boy huffed as Several Plasma grunts protected their leader, leading to a standoff.

"You're a fool if you think I will never join your old man. I would rather die than do that. Grunts, deal with the old man's body guards Ghetsis is mine to defeat." The man huffed as the grunts sent out various Pokémon to defend Ghetsis as a swarm of Golbats and Mars Purugly defended Mars and Mercury.

"Destroy them all I have no use for people in my way. I will be going to oversee our progress elsewhere. If its war they want, its war they will get." And with that the team Plasma leader left as the grunts blocked their war.

"Mars can you and the grunts handle this trash while I chase him down?" Mars nodded as the couple kissed before Mercury called out.

"Staraptor use hyper beam and knock them to the side." Staraptor obeyed her owners command as she fired the energy beam at the Group, scattering them as Mercury strode past them.

"You really think you can stop our master girl team plasma will rise and this entire planet will bow to us." The girl yawned before replying.

"Boring you're never going to win with chat like that now my boyfriend will handle your leader and we will handle you. Team galactic let's take them out!"

Author notes

 **I have seen the review saying to slow the story down so things can move better and I will I just need ideas. Anyway next chapter will be up tomorrow. So read, review and enjoy lighting wolf out!**


	9. leader vs leader

**Summary/disclaimer: time for another chapter of the universal romance. Enjoy the 400-word chapter. I don't own Pokémon freak creatures and Nintendo do.**

"Give it up Ghetsis, you and the rest of team plasma aren't going to be causing trouble for anyone in the univoa region. So surrender or you're going under." Mercury said as the team Galactic leader caught up to the team plasma leader. The old man turned to face his enemy and scowled as the man's Staraptor landed next to him and let out a screech of anger. Mercury got ready for battle as his enemy sent out his Semitoad which growled and stood in defense of his master.

"Foolish boy if you will not assist me then team galactic will be wiped off the face of the planet. I have no time for people who do not share my vision. Seismitoad use muddy water." The water Pokémon used it attack which Mercury dodged by rolling behind a tree as Staraptor avoided the attack by merely flying above the attack. Mercury grinned at the idiotic of his foe as he walked out from behind the tree.

"Foolish old man you forget how Pokémon work let me show a true bond. Staraptor use close combat show Ghetsis how team work between Pokémon and trainer works I think he needs an example." The Pokémon complied and began to peck and claw at the Pokémon, forcing it to pass out due to its attacks. Mercury grinned at his opponent as Staraptor landed next to her master and chirped out a cry of victory.

"Ready to give up old man? I'm sure if you do the jails will go easy on you when we get you there. Now give up old man there's no way out." Ghetsis laughed as his sages leapt down and teleported the man away Mercury groaned in responded as he turned on his radio to talk to Mars.

"Mars the son of a gun got away what about you any luck on your end?" Mars kicked one of the grunts into the others as the Golbats subdued their Pokémon. The girl then got on her radio as her grunts subdued the team plasma henchmen.

"Yeah their defeated over here so if he got away we should return to base to plot out our next move." Mercury who had already gotten on his Staraptor spoke up.

"Yes we should, round up the grunts and return to base theirs a war to win here."

Author notes

 **I do apogize for the short chapters but I promise longer one will return soon. Until next time lighting wolf out!**


End file.
